Electric tools have, in a housing, various electrical and electronic components, for example an electric motor, electronics units, switches etc., which are connected to one another by means of electrical cables. In the process, care should be taken to route the cable in an ergonomic manner, in order to keep the effort required for assembling the electric tool as low as possible while at the same time providing a high level of reliability in respect of assembly. Further criteria are orderly arrangement of the cables such that installation space is optimized, in order to minimize the possibility of dirt and dust, which are produced when processing workpieces, for example, being deposited and also in order to keep the required installation space as low as possible. Furthermore, it should be possible to carry out repairs in a simple manner. The electrical and electronic components generally have to satisfy high loading requirements both in a mechanical and in an electrical respect.